


Plenty dexterity to choke you out

by scorpionbythesea



Series: Pretty spry for older guys [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, ITS NOT A PROP YOU CANT JUST POP IT OFF AND EXAMINE IT FFS, also tony's hard to write, basicALLY STOP TAKING BUCKY'S ARM AS IF ITS JUST A PROP, i know tony's not always like this but, it works for this situation, tony's an ass and is rude and innapropriate wahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionbythesea/pseuds/scorpionbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit,” Tony says again, looking impressed, “did those plates just recalibrate themselves? Whoa, ok, you’re gonna have to let me take a look at that. Can you take it off for me, I can feel my fingers itching to take a closer look at it.”</p>
<p>aka please stop taking (or attempting to take) bucky's arm away from him like it's nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty dexterity to choke you out

**Author's Note:**

> this post here talks about this issue way better than i could hope to, so: http://chaoticallyclev.tumblr.com/post/84273414394
> 
> While, in this fic, Bucky's arm doesn't get taken from him, i think the linked post still applies and using ~science and ~mechanics and whatnot as an excuse to poke at/ grab at/ attempt to get the arm off and onto the nearest workbench is not an excuse to do that, so. Tony was just the perfect scapegoat, whoops.

“Oh hey, new guy,” Tony says. “In my place. Welcome. Unless you’re an intruder, in which case, wow, picking Cap’s floor to break into was so not the best idea, and also you have about three seconds before I blast you o—woah, no, stay there. Don’t move, oh my god, is that … well shit. Hey, new guy, for now I don’t even care if you broke in, you can stay. If only for me to take a look at your arm, because this?! It’s as far removed from Captain James Hook as possible; it’s a work of art, my friend. Does it work normally? Can you feel things? You know, like, pressure and temperature and stuff?”

“Tony,” Steve interrupts gently, holding a hand up to the stop the rapid flow of words coming from Tony, who’s still barely moved from the elevator. “You’re talking a mile a minute, and it’s sort of disconcerting, even for me. Slow down, will you? This is Bucky, I’ve offered him a room on my floor, was just showing him around.”

Tony Stark steps properly into the living area, plods toward where Steve and Bucky are standing, circles Bucky like a cat, and then sticks his left hand out towards Bucky in greeting. A split second later, and Tony retracts his left hand, switching it fast to his right, looking at Bucky’s metal hand in expectation. Bucky doesn’t make a move to shake the proffered hand, body one taut line, practically vibrating with tension. Tony doesn’t even blink, just slaps his hand on Steve’s arm in greeting and Bucky stiffens even further, metal fingers whirring slightly as he shifts into something that looks close to an attack position. “Holy shit,” Tony says again, looking impressed, “did those plates just recalibrate themselves? Whoa, ok, you’re gonna have to let me take a look at that. Can you take it off for me, I can feel my fingers itching to take a closer look at it.”

Steve inhales deeply, looks vaguely pained as he looks at Tony with exasperation, though his eyes seek out Bucky’s face first, making sure to offer a reassuring smile. Tony shifts slightly and looks at least somewhat sheepish as he moves closer to the bar, fixing himself a drink before he waves a hand. “Please, don’t let me stop your little guided tour. Hey, side note, have you ever thought of doing something like that for PR? Guided tours of a museum, or something. Tickets would sell like hot cakes, imagine: art exhibitions with Captain America himself!”

Steve doesn’t even reply anything, just restrains an eye roll before turning towards the living area and starting on explaining a few things, which means he misses the way that Tony leans around to tap his phone against Bucky’s left arm, apparently intent on gathering information on the material. It also means that Steve doesn’t see the lightning fast way that Bucky reacts to the unauthorized touch but he hears the sound of a knife being pulled from a sheath, so he turns to look behind him.

“Ok,” Tony says, remarkably calm for someone with a 7 inch serrated combat knife in his face, “maybe, on second thought- that: not my brightest idea. Ok, new guy doesn’t like having his delightfully well advanced bionic arm touched without warning, Jarvis, make a note of that. But hey, I gotta say, I’m kinda really impressed with how you managed to sneak that thing past the metal detectors. The knife, I mean, not the… you know. _Where_ did you store that knife for it to pass unnoticed, I’m curious, 'cos that means there’s a flaw in my system which I gotta fix stat.”

“Tony,” Steve says mildly though he looks ready to intervene if need be, “in future, maybe don’t just go around grabbing at stuff that fascinates you. Buck, you can put the knife away, I think.”

Bucky doesn’t move, still glaring at Tony with the knife leveled at his face, scowls further before slowly lowering it.

“Oh boy, thanks Cap. And you too, new guy. For not cutting my face, or whatever it was you were planning on doing with that thing. I appreciate it. And really, I should have known. Guess poking at your arm is kinda like using a bee hive as a piñata, so, whoops.”

“You don’t shut up, do you,” Bucky says, still scowling and Tony grins brightly, grabs his drink from the counter, salutes him with the glass and turns to leave. “Enjoy your stay,” he calls back, looking over his shoulder as Bucky calls after him. “Hey, Stark. You do anything like that ever again without asking, and you’ll see just how much dexterity I have in these fingers,” he waggles his left hand.

“Somehow, that doesn’t sound so much a threat as a proposition,” Tony says, winking, before Bucky finishes his sentence: “as I choke the life out of you.”

“Oh wow, ok so that took a quick turn from kinky to... menacing. Pleasure meeting you, Captain Hook. Hey! The two of you’ll be Captain squared,” Tony says, grinning even wider.

“Well,” Steve says sardonically, “that went well.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.
> 
> Sidenote: Tony's hard to write, cos his speech is hard to get right, and thanks to Kate for the nicknames for Bucky (Captain Hook was just one of many ideas, the others may get used in future he he)


End file.
